Non-volatile memory is a type of memory that is capable of retrieving information bits even after electrical power is turned off and back on again. The non-volatile memory has attracted much attention during the last several years over traditional hard-disk storage media, such as magnetic tapes and compact discs (CDs). Among numerous types of non-volatile memory, resistive type non-volatile memory is regarded as a promising memory technology for its fast access time and high device density. However, the development of resistive non-volatile memory may encounter challenges in device miniaturization. The performance metrics, such as power, operation time and cycling endurance, all need to be taken into account when desired device dimensions continue to shrink.